


It Was Worth It

by goldenkc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, NB Pidge, ft lance's love for rain, honestly it's just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: pidge noticed lance had been feeling down lately and decided to surprise him with something they knew he'd love. later when lance shows keith the surprise and the two are alone, keith finds he can't stop the way his heart beats around the blue paladin.





	It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> prompt "it's just rain, you aren't going to melt" found by @ooshluo who kindly allowed me to use it :)

Lance cannot begin to describe just how grateful he is for Pidge Holt.

The kid somehow made rain. _Rain!_

Lance didn’t think he’d see rain again for a long time. Then Pidge pulls Lance into a seemingly empty room in the castle, claiming they have a surprise for him. Pidge pushes a button on their remote and the ceiling opens up, then it begins to rain.

Pidge tries explaining the schematics of how it was all possible, but Lance is too busy spinning in circles, splashing in forming puddles, and laughing giddily as the water hits his skin.

Pidge stands under a platform near the door to keep dry with a large grin on their face, happy to see their friend so cheerful for the first time in a while. Lance goes up to them with hair sticking to his forehead and water running down his clothes.

“Pidge-o!” he shouts, wrapping his arms around the smaller paladin. He lets go when Pidge exclaims their displease for their own clothes getting wet. “Kiddo, I can’t thank you enough for this. I never thought I’d see rain again. Why would you go to all this trouble just for me?”

“I’ve noticed you’ve been a little down lately and you’re my friend, Lance. I just wanted to make you happy,” they shrug, as though it’s nothing.

“Thanks, Pidge,” he says sincerely.

Pidge waves it off again, handing Lance the remote. “Don’t worry about it. Now here’s how you control it.” They go off to explain that Lance can get everything from a light drizzle to a heavy downpour with the push of a button.

Lance snatches the remote, turning on the highest setting and excitedly jumping back under the water. Pidge shakes their head with a sigh, leaving the guy to the rain. They may not understand Lance’s love for water that falls from the sky, but to see him this happy, Pidge knows it was worth it. 

* * *

Lance finds himself taking a break with a towel draped over his shoulders a short while later. He’s in the kitchen looking for some of Hunk’s cookies when he hears footsteps behind him. “Pidge finally share the big surprise?”

The blue paladin spins around on his heels with a plate of desserts in his hands to face Keith and inquires, “Yeah, did you all know about it? How the heck did _you_ keep it a secret?”

Keith shakes his head before saying, “No, they never told us what it was; just that it was a present for you.”

Lance grins, and says, “Do you wanna see it?”

Keith shrugs, following the hyper boy before him to another area of the castle. “Does it have to do with why it looks like you just took a shower in your clothes?” he asks inquisitively.

Lance simply nods with a big smile on his face. He rubs the towel over his head one more time, leaving his hair pointing in all directions and Keith trying not to stare.

They stop in front of a door that reads _Caution: Slippery_. Lance opens it, grabbing the remote from the small shelf near the light switch. He widens his arm to a large empty room with a few lingering puddles that haven’t yet drained.

Keith raises an eyebrow, stating skeptically, “It’s nice?”

“Behold!” Lance exclaims dramatically, holding up the remote then pushing a button. The ceiling opens up and a light drizzle falls from it.

The red paladin quickly goes back under the platform near the door. When Lance asks what he’s doing, he replies dismissively, “I’ll just stay under here.”

Lance cranks up the pressure a little, the water falling at a moderate speed. “It’s just rain, Keith, you aren’t going to melt,” he teases. Then he smirks, going a little further, “What, are you worried about your hair? Trust me, pal, it can't get much worse.”

Keith lets out a humourless chuckle, “Oh, you're _so_ lucky you're in the rain right now.”

“Because otherwise you'd do something?” Lance challenged.

“Don't tempt me, Lance,” he says, the smile he’s failing to hold back showing no real anger.

Lance smirks at him with an added eye roll before turning away to keep jumping into puddles and spin in the rain.

Keith leans against the doorframe with his famous scowl. But as he watches Lance hopping around with this carefree look on his face, Keith begins to lighten up. He can’t remember the last time he’s seen Lance so happy.

Lance looks over at Keith and sees what he’d call a dopey expression, and can’t help but chuckle to himself. He runs over to Keith and pulls him under the water.

Before the red paladin can have a chance to shout and object, Lance smiles and says, “Dance with me.”

Keith blinked, asking, “Excuse me?”

“You're ruining the experience, man! You're taking the rain for granted,” he says, pulling Keith into the center of the room.

Keith lets out a light scoff and says, “It's just water.”

Lance let out a dramatic gasp, resting his hand over his heart. Keith rolls his eyes, holding back an adoring smile. “ _J--just water?_ Keith Kogane, to make up for the cruel statement you've just dared to say, you must dance with me,” he declares, holding out his hand.

“But I can’t dance,” he admits timidly.

“Come on, I’ll teach you,” he offers with a reassuring smile, grabbing Keith’s hand in his and placing his other on the smaller paladin’s waist. When Keith stares up awkwardly, Lance chuckles softly, saying, “Hand on my shoulder, dummy.”

Keith does as he’s told, gently placing his hand. Lance moves slowly enough that Keith is able to keep up. When they start to move a little quicker, the shorter boy begins to worry.

“The floor is wet and slippery, Lance. I’m gonna _slip_.” Just as those words leave his lips, Keith’s left foot slides on the water. Luckily, Lance has quick reflexes, catching the other boy easily.

“I got you, buddy,” he says, smiling softly as Keith eyes slowly widen at their close proximity. Their chests flush against each other, his hands gripping tightly to Lance’s shoulder while Lance holds Keith’s waist securely.

Keith clears his throat, taking a small step back and steading himself once again. “Sorry,” he murmurs, letting Lance lead as they continue to dance.

“It’s alright,” Lance shrugs, a smirk coming onto his face. “If I had known you had two left feet, I would’ve held on tighter.”

Lance leads them into twirl after twirl, and Keith begins to find that he’s actually enjoying himself.

Though even with Lance to guide him, Keith’s utter incoordination has him tripping over his own feet and landing atop Lance.

Lance lets out a big laugh--half in mockery at Keith’s stumble and half in joy because he is genuinely having fun just being a teenager in the moment with no responsibilities. That’s one of the many things Lance admires about Keith; that somehow even when Lance feels like his world could cave in at any moment, Keith can make it go away.

Keith looks down at the boy beneath him as droplets fall from his hair onto Lance's forehead. In another universe, Keith might kiss him right there. But in this universe, Keith won’t drop his guard like that. He's spent years putting up that wall and he can’t tear it down for a smug, water-loving boy with a charming smile and terrible pickup lines.

No, he can’t.

_Can he?_

“Fuck it,” he mutters. And just as Lance is about to ask what he’s thinking, Keith's lips dives for the other boy's.

Lance is stunned, of course. Not only is Keith--the guy Lance has had feelings for since they shared their first bonding moment--kissing him, but it’s his _teammate_ ; his emotionally unavailable, conceal-don't-feel teammate.

When they pull apart, Lance blinks up at him, asking, “What was that for?” Keith stutters incoherently, worrying he should _not_ have just done that. Then Lance shakes his head with a small smile, his hand snaking up to the back of Keith’s neck. “I didn’t say to stop,” he says before tugging him back down.

Eventually when they do stand up, Keith begs Lance to turn off the rain, claiming his clothes are thoroughly soaked. They walk over under the platform, compromising to sit in the dry area and just watch the rain.

Lance sighs, a fond look in his eyes as he says, “Only _you_ would be as dramatic to have our first kiss in the rain.”

“Does first insinuate more to come?” Keith asks, trying and failing at hiding the hopefulness laced in his voice.

Lance nods, agreeing with a smile, “Many more.” Keith looks down at his lap and for a moment, Lance almost swears the guy is _blushing_.

A little while later, they’re standing outside the door, towels over their shoulders at any attempt to dry themselves. Lance is watching Keith shaking his hair and he holds back a chuckle.

“I was wrong,” Lance says vaguely as Keith pulls the towel from his head.

Keith looks up at him with slightly wide eyes, “About what?”

He pauses, trying to collect himself before he ruins the joke. “It _is_ possible for your hair to get worse.”

Lance scurries down the hallway, cheerful laughter filling the halls--Keith on his tail, trying to smack him with the towel. As he runs, Lance makes a mental note to give Pidge an extra big thanks for the surprise. Without it, who knows how long it would’ve taken Keith to make the first move.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
